


Perfect Service

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Cleaning Kink, Clothing Kink, D/s, M/M, Maid!Dick, Multi, Sex Toys, butt plug, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Dick is the maid of the Wayne family and is determined to perform his duties to the best of his ability.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of age. Everything is consensual.

His uniform consisted of a frilly black and white French maid outfit with blue accents. There was a blue chevron on his chest and the under ruffles under his black skirt were blue. A frilly white apron was tied on top, and thigh high stockings held up by blue garters. He walked with perfect grace in his tall heels. The skirt was full, but short. It covered him perfectly until he bent down for something, often showing off his perfect ass and lacy blue panties.

The Masters of the house made him bend down often.

The day started as usual. He came into Master Bruce’s bedroom with his breakfast and the newspaper.

“Good morning, Master,” He said with a sweet smile. Master Bruce told him that he wanted to see his face every time he woke up. The Master rolled in his bed to face him, smiling as well.

“Coffee and Dick, just what I wanted,” He purred a bit lewdly.

Dick placed the breakfast tray on a small side table and bowed. “How can I serve you, Master?”

Bruce stood up, naked and virile. His morning wood bobbed proudly for Dick to see.

“Run me a bath. I have a busy day at the office ahead of me I’m afraid.”

“Oh?” Dick hummed sympathetically, his heels clicked on the bathroom tile as he went about preparing the bath. He added oils and the dark spicy scents his Master preferred.

“Yes, Luthor has been eyeing Gorilla industries as well, so there’s a lot of work ahead of us.” Master Bruce leaned against the door way of the bathroom watching as Dick bent over to fiddle with the knob of the tub.

“Here, let me help,” Bruce was suddenly pressed against him, his naked skin still warm from the blankets and his hard cock pressing against Dick’s panties, uncovered by his pulled up skirt. “I really should **take care** of it,” Bruce hummed as he wiggled the knob until the water burst out in a quick hard stream. Dick blushed.

“Yes, Master. I never seem to get the hang of it. My apologises.”

“No need to apologise at all,” Master Bruce rumbled. His hand brushed against Dick’s side as he straightened again.

“Now where was I?” Dick moved to the left and Bruce entered the bathtub with an appreciative groan, “Oh yes. While I’m gone I want you to take special care of the boys today. Jason’s room is a mess, and the sitting room Tim prefers needs dusting, and you know how much Damian likes a neat house.”

“Of course, Master,” Dick replied. He ran a sponge across Bruce’s strong shoulders and helped wash his back. “Anything else?”

As Dick scrubbed his back, Bruce started playing with his erection.

“No, ahh, that’ll do for now, just help me get dressed and you can get on with your duties. And oh, I forgot, Damian made you a present.”

“Oh, he shouldn’t have gone to the trouble,” Dick frowned. He reached down with his washcloth and dutifully caught the cum as it exploded from his Master before it could pollute the rest of the bath water. He put it to the side and grabbed a towel as his Master pulled himself out of the bath.

“Never a trouble, Dick. Besides it’s a tool for you to be more efficient.”

“Well in that case I’m happy to accept. Anything to be more useful, Master.”

Dick toweled off Master Bruce with a surgical precision. Every now and then his Master would lean a bit too close and their skin would touch. His hot breath hit Dick’s neck as he reached over to dry his back. The maid blushed, being so close to his Master like this.

Dressing wasn’t much better. Dick practically hugged Master Bruce as he put on the expensive suit jacket, and his lips had accidently grazed his Master’s cock when he pulled up his underpants.

Master Bruce frowned, “My shoes need shining.”

“Should I grab the polish, Master?”

“I don’t have much time; besides, I think I’d prefer a spit shine.”

Dick heard the order and gracefully fell down to his hands and knees. His ass perkily went up in the air revealing his panties again as he started licking at his Master’s Italian leather shoes. Master needed to look his best after all.  Dick licked every inch, his nose filled with the smell of warm leather. The shoes were already quite clean, but Dick understood how his Master strove for perfection. He licked obediently until he could see himself in the shiny brown leather.

When he was done, he looked up through his eyelashes at his Master.

“Stay in that exact position,” Master Bruce ordered.

Dick frowned, but obeyed his Master. Master went to his desk and got something that the maid couldn’t see. He came up behind Dick and pulled down his panties.

“Master!” Dick protested about to struggle away.

“Shh, it’s nothing like that. Hold still.

A cool gel covered finger entered him, soon followed by another and another. Dick went beet red, forcing himself not to push back against those strong fingers. When he was properly prepared he felt something small push into him.

“Master Bruce, please!” He whined, tears in his eyes from embarrassment and desire. Something large followed the smaller object, a buttplug to make sure the first one didn’t slip out. When Master was done he patted his bare bum appreciatively and pulled the lacy panties back up. He fixed the garters and stockings and then finally Dick was allowed to stand again. The maid shifted at the foreign objects inside him. Master Bruce wiped away his tears with his thumb.

“There now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No, Master,” Dick quickly shook his head. He didn’t want his Master to think he was being unappreciative of Master Damian’s gift. Getting a spanking before he had to clean the entire house would have him sore all day.

“Damian was thinking your speed could improve when answering the servants’ bell,” Bruce went to the rope beside his bed and smiled at him knowingly, “He thought maybe you couldn’t hear it from some places in the house, so now…”

Bruce pulled at the chord and as the bell rung; the bullet vibrater inside him came to life.

“Ooh!” Dick jumped almost falling right out of his heels at the shock. When the bell stopped ringing the vibrator stopped as well. Dick felt his cock harden at the anal stimulation. He whimpered. He was wearing the silver cockring Master Timothy gotten him for Christmas. He would be rock hard and wanting before noon.

He whimpered. Master Bruce bent down and straightened his garter one more time. Such a gentleman, his Master.

“Alright, you can carry on with your duties now.”

“Thank you, Master,” Dick bowed. He walked awkwardly getting used to the huge plug inside him.

***

He wasn’t half way down the hall before he felt the strong vibration inside him. He gasped, and forced himself not to touch his hard cock. Instead he identified the bell and headed towards the kitchen.

Master Damian was waiting for him with a cross look on his face. He gave a curtsy not meeting his Master’s eyes. He was obviously disappointed in him for some reason.

“Grayson, look at the state of this floor. I’ve told you I won’t accept a maid in my employ who doesn’t do their job right!”

Dick looked down at the shiny floor. He had thought he had done a good job. Was sure that Master Damian would be pleased, but it wasn’t his place to question.

“-Tt- stop feeling sorry for yourself and get on your knees.”

There was a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. Dick furiously got to work, scrubbing at the floor.

“Don’t think you’re out of trouble though. You need to be punished.”

That’s what he was afraid of. He watched from the floor as Daman pulled out a riding crop. Damian glared back down at him and he quickly got to scrubbing again. He gave a cry of pain as he felt the sharp slap on the back of his thigh.

“If you learned how to clean properly, you wouldn’t have to be punished,” Damian reminded him. Another sharp snap. Dick rubbed at a corner hard. He felt the cold of the floor seep through his panties and against his hot cock.

After ten minutes Damian finally declared he was done. Dick shakily stood, the back of his thighs throbbing.

“You see, it didn’t take long to do the job right,” Damian shook his head. He sat on one of the low stools in the kitchen and patted his thigh, “Now ten spanks and you can get back to cleaning—and you better do it properly, or you’ll have a similar experience finishing the job.”

Dick nodded miserably and laid himself out on his Master’s lap. Master Damian lifted his skirt, pulled down his panties and started smacking his bottom. Dick yelped, but never protested. It was his own fault for not keeping up with Master Damian’s standards. When he was done, his Master gently rubbed his ass in apology.

“You know I don’t like punishing you,” he said softly gently squeezing the sore bottom. “Next time, do it right.”

“Yes, Master,” Dick quickly agreed. He felt guilty for making Master Damian spank him. Dick stood and forced himself not to rub his sore ass.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Master?”

“That’ll be all, Grayson.”

***  
  
Dick’s next call was from the sitting room. Master Timothy sat in one of the big wing-backed chairs, a book in his hand. The younger man smiled as the maid came in with his duster.

“Oh good, that’s what I was going to ask you about,” Tim said cheerfully.

“Master Bruce mentioned it,” Dick said. “May I get you anything before I begin, Master?”

“Coffee would be nice.”

Dick obediently went to the kitchen and made his Master a coffee. He added cookies and a flower to the tray. After carefully cleaning up the mess he made, he came back, just as Master Tim buzzed him again. Luckily he was used to it by now and didn’t spill the coffee.

“Sorry, I thought you were taking a bit long,” Tim said seeing Dick walk in as he quickly let go of the chord for the bell.

“No, no, Master, I’m sorry for being slow.” He placed the tray on a side table for Tim, and then began to dust, opening a window. “Are you sure you want to stay, Master? I don’t want you to get dust in your nose.”

“It’s fine,” Tim waved his hand, “I like the light in here. Keep doing what you’re doing, don’t mind me.”

Dick did all the higher shelves first, the paintings, the statues, and then he crouched to do the lower things. He cracked his back. He was used to bending down, but after scrubbing the floor and polishing Master Bruce’s shoes he was getting a bit stiff.

“There’s a better way to do that you know. That will be a bit more comfortable.”

He turned. Master Tim was standing, was watching him as he dusted the lower shelves.

“I would be happy for a tip, Master.”

Tim grinned, apparently happy to help. He told Dick to get on his hands and knees, which was a bit nicer than crouching. Tim took the duster from him and then bent behind him. He pulled out Master Bruce’s butt plug.

“Master Tim! You can’t!”

“It’s not like that,” Tim said quickly. He carefully inserted the feather duster into his hole, leaving in the bullet.

“Now move from side to side. It’s a nice stretch, and you clean at the same time. Plus there’s no dust on your pretty face.” Tim bent down and gently clutched Dick by the chin for emphasis. Then he went back to sit down with his book.

Dick actually found Master Tim’s methods a bit ridiculous, but he didn’t want to hurt the younger man’s feelings. He dutifully shook his ass, muffling his moans as not to disturb Master Timothy. The duster’s handle would pull out and then he had to push it back in himself. When he was done, he stood.

“It worked well Master Timothy,” his Master helped him take out the duster and put the buttplug back in. Master Timothy gently ran his palm over Dick’s bottom, “I see Damian has a stick up his ass about something. Did he punish you again? What did you do this time?”

Dick blushed, “I didn’t scrub the floor very well,” He admitted.

Tim tutted, “You really have to be careful about him, Dick.” He pulled away and Dick stood.

“Was there anything else you’d like before I go, Master Timothy?”

“A footstool would be good,” Tim said.

Dick dragged him over a foot stool. Master Tim shifted. “It’s a bit high,” he said like he didn’t want to be a bother. It was never a bother to Dick though. He went into the next room and pulled the one from there. Tim thanked him with a bright smile, but it soon bent into a frown.

“Now this one’s a bit too short…”

Dick frowned. There weren’t really any other ones that were in between the two…

“Be a dear and be my footstool, Dick,” Tim ordered.

Dick looked at his Master in surprise. He almost protested, but he could see how uncomfortable his Master was.

Tim slipped off his shoes and socks and Dick went on his hands and knees keeping his back straight and steady. Tim rested his feet on top of him. His master gave a happy sigh. Dick went red in humiliation being a piece of furniture.

“That’s perfect, Dick.” He leaned back in his chair and started reading, but before he did he pressed a little button on the side table. It seemed bells weren’t the only thing that set the bullet buried inside him off. He forced himself not to squirm, but he couldn’t help little moans of pleasure. His cock was hard and he so badly wanted release. His panties were soaked with the precum, but he refused to make a mess on his Master’s floor.

Tim got a bit agitated by the little whines. Finally he got fed up.

“Stay there,” he ordered. Dick stood still. Tim went to the desk and pulled out a ball gag. Tim quickly pushed it in Dick’s mouth and clipped it on.

“Better?”

“Mhm.”

He went back to his relaxed reading, sipping his coffee, his feet kneading into Dick’s back. Dick’s little muffled moans didn’t bother him.

***

Dick spent the rest of the morning as Tim’s footstool. By the time he was let up again he knew he was behind on his day. He didn’t want Master Bruce to come home to a messy house, so he got busy with the other rooms he had clean. Throughout the day Master Tim and Master Damian buzzed him when they required something. He got a lot done, there was only Master Jason’s room left.

He knocked just in case, but there was no response. He stepped inside. The situation wasn’t as dire as Master Bruce had said. Yes, it needed a bit of straightening to be at Master Bruce and Master Damian’s level, but it was nothing Dick couldn’t handle in the time he had left. He happily went about tidying up, making the desk neat. He had just in the middle of making the bed when he heard the door open.

“Sorry Master Jason, I’ll be out in a minute,” he promised glancing back to see the younger man. Jason dropped his bag to the floor and had a shark-like grin. Dick quickly turned back to the task at hand. Master Jason’s looks could get him hard in and of themselves.

He heard a zipper. Master Jason was undressing, “We’re having a dinner tonight. Bruce, Damian, Tim, myself, a few members of Bruce’s league.

“And you’ll be needing my services, Master?”

“Of course.”

Dick finished tucking in the sheets and turned. Jason was completely naked, still grinning at him. The younger man’s eyes swept up and down his body. “Bruce said he wants you in a new getup for serving. He asked me to put it on you.

“I’m sure I can take care of it myself.”

Jason shook his head, “Probably not, it’s very… tight.

Suddenly Master Jason pushed him backwards onto the bed. He lost his balance and lost his heels as he hit the soft mattress. Master Jason was soon on him, rolling him over and unzipping his uniform as Dick protested.

“Please—Master—Master Jason! I can undress myself!”

Master Jason was always more hands-on. He had grown up without Maids, so he was used to doing things for himself. He was happy to undress Dick for himself.

First he removed Dick’s apron and dress leaving him in his blue panties and black stockings. He flushed. Master Jason stood and undid his garters, slowly sliding the stockings down Dick’s smooth leg. One and then the other.

“Master Jason?”

“Panties too,” Jason said firmly.

Dick lifted his hips so that Jason could pull down his lacy blue panties, revealing his straining erection, Tim’s silver cockring still firmly in place. Jason hummed.

“Well that’s pretty good, but silver doesn’t go with the outfit.”

He leaned down and ran the tip of his finger over Dick’s cock. Dick shuddered, stopping himself from cumming all over his master.

“Get rid of it,” Jason told him. Dick pouted. “But I just vacuumed, Master.”

“Now, or you can clean it up with your tongue.”

Dick obediently touched himself, making himself even harder. It didn’t take long for him to cum all over his own stomach. It was quick and efficient and he barely enjoyed it even after the torture of waiting the whole day. He frowned at the mess. Master Jason, as usual, completely happy to get his hands dirty ran his discarded t-shirt over Dick’s flat abs. Dick blushed. He’d have to make sure Jason’s laundry was done well tomorrow.

Jason picked up the bag and brought it onto the bed.

“Now, then, let’s get you all ready.”

***  
  
Dick stood in his new uniform, waiting for Master Jason to get ready for the party. He would have gone ahead to prepare things, but with his new accessories he couldn’t open the door himself, or even ask Jason to open it for him.

Dick stood straight up. New stockings replaced his old ones, held up by lacy blue and black garters, but now he had no panties. His waist was cinched in slightly by a black corset that was built for males, the usual blue chevron at the top. It stopped just under his chest so his nipples were put on show. Around his neck was a high stiff collar that forced him to keep good posture and his head straight up. His hands were cuffed behind his back and chained to the back of the collar, pulling him into an even straighter position. A serving tray was belted around his waist and chains attaching to the front of the collar held it up so that he wouldn’t need his hands to serve the drinks. He was wearing high six inch heels in blue and black that had straps Jason locked into place so that he didn’t lose a shoe. Around his ankles was a rod so he couldn’t take big steps. A frilly white short apron was around his middle, but it did little to cover his straining erection. Around the base of his cock going behind his balls was a black cockring with a small bullet attached to the top. It also attached to the buttplug buried deep in his ass. A blue jewel button was the only thing that showed. Jason had pressed it ten minutes ago. Dick gave muffled moans as the ring and the plug stimulated him. His mouth was trapped in an ‘o’ ring gag, ready to be of service.  

Jason got dressed in front of him, as Dick’s body strained to be as straight and tall as possible without falling over.

Jason straightened his tie and pinched Dick’s ass making the maid squeak.

“Come on, Honey. The guests will be here soon.”

He opened the door and Dick awkwardly moved forward getting used to the restraints.

***

The league happily chatted as Dick carefully moved through them. They took drinks from the serving tray, and replaced them with empty glasses. Every so often a hand would reach down and switch his button on or off, or pinch his ass, or tweak his nipples. He was doing his best to keep up with everything. Bruce sat in the biggest chair and gestured for him to come over. His foot crawled up between Dick’s legs as he complimented Dick on his good service.

“I got you a present,” Bruce said. He stood and showed Dick the nipple clamps. Small blue bells were attached tinkling merrily. Dick tried to protest, but the gag and vibrator’s made him sound happy to receive it. Bruce pinched at his nipples until they were hard and placed them on. Dick gave a cry of pain, but he only felt hotter. He wouldn’t let himself behave badly in front of Master’s friends though.

“This way, we’ll be able to find you easily in the house,” Bruce explained, “I’m thinking of keeping the new uniform. It looks very smart. There’s even attachments for dusters and scrubbers in the ring gag.”

Dick groaned, without his hands free cleaning would take forever. Master Damian wouldn’t like waiting for Dick’s learning curb.

“Now, then get down, there’s one more thing that needs cleaning.”

Awkwardly Dick crouched down, careful to balance the glasses as Bruce moved his cock into his mouth.

“I propose a toast,” Bruce raised his glass, “To perfect service!”

“Here here!”


End file.
